


Valentine's

by myEttie



Series: Holiday Universe [9]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Massage, Mpreg, Omega Jared, Panties, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9723641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myEttie/pseuds/myEttie
Summary: Omega Jared and Alpha Jensen's first valentines day together.Please note the rating change.





	1. Memories are made of this

Jared smiled happily to himself as he made his way around the mall. His hand moved gently over the barely noticeable swell of his bump as he consider what to get his mate for their first valentine's together.

Jared had met Jensen a little under four months earlier, at a halloween party. In his wisdom Jared had decided to go dressed up as, and smelling like, an alpha. He’d thought it would be fun to see if being a 6ft 4in omega, he could convince strangers he was alpha. It had nearly ruined everything.

Jared had been basking in the attention of two omega’s thrilled with his success when he smelt it. Mate. He spotted Jensen immediately, but nearly threw an undignified tantrum when he realised his mate had just walked right past him, showing no signs of recognising his omega. Jared’s plan to pass as an alpha had unfortunately succeeded. His sent completely masked. 

Jared, mift, had come clean to the two omegas he’d been chatting with, and having garnered their forgiveness decided to dance away his foul mood. 

Dancing had been a genius idea. In no time Jared was shiny with sweat, his scent blockers completely gone. Jensen had begun circling the dance floor as soon as Jared’s sent had tickled his nose. In even less time the alpha had wrapped his arms around Jared, and shortly after claimed him as his own.

The memory of their first time together had Jared smiling even wider, Jensen had been amazing. Every time they came together it was amazing.

Jared flushed as he remembered breakfast that morning. Jensen had cooked, they’d eaten together, exchanging smiles and idle chit chat about upcoming doctor's appointments. (Jared had gone into heat after their first mating and had ask Jensen if they could try for pups straight away. He might only be 22, but Jared hadn’t been able to cope with the idea of an empty nursery, Jensen was only too happy to oblige) .  

Once breakfast was cleared Jensen had pulled Jared from his chair and resettled him on the alpha’s lap. It took a moment but Jared realised that Jensen was hard. Smiling up at Jared, Jensen had leaned in for a kiss, chaste at first, but heating quickly as Jared began to rock against Jensen’s hardness. In no time Jared was as hard, slick leaking uncontrollably from his hole, soaking his pyjama pants, and Jensen’s jeans. 

Jensen whispered praise and words of love against Jared’s neck as he took them both in hand, jerking them firmly until Jared was crying out, begging Jensen not to stop as his orgasm rushed through him. 

Jensen had come seconds later, the word “Precious” repeated against Jared’s skin as they both took a moment to catch their breath. The shower afterwards had been even better.

Jared cleared his throat as he pushed the memories to the back of his mind. Now was not the time to be popping boners. He had shopping to do.


	2. Sweets for my sweetheart

The mall was busy, pink hearts seemed to cover every window, accompanied always by adorable stuffed bears. Jensen wasn’t the bear type, at least Jared didn’t see him as such. He could see Jensen buying him a bear, or maybe one for their pup, but no he wouldn’t look for one for himself.

As he continued to stroll, several young men and women passed him carrying familiar looking black and pink striped bags, “Oh” Jared gasped out loud, inspiration striking. It may be a cliche, but it was a cliche for good reason. He made his way toward the popular underwear store, an idea clear in his mind. Jensen had enjoyed his Christmas present after all...

The store was packed, but Jared stuck out his belly and in moments was being offered assistance.

He explained to the sales lady what he thought he needed, she nodded along, seemingly pleased with his idea, offering one or two suggestions of her own. In less than half an hour Jared emerged from the store, a medium sized pink and black striped bag in hand.

Now that he had his gift sorted Jared was anxious for the day itself to arrive. Jensen hadn’t mentioned any specific plans, or gifts, so Jared was left wondering.

 

Eventually the day itself arrived, inconveniently falling on a Tuesday. Jensen had work, Jared had class. Their morning routine, was just that, routine. Jared did notice that Jensen held him a little tighter, and kissed him a little longer as he dropped him off at college, promising to see him at home earlier than usual that evening. 

Jared was busy taking notes in his first class when a delivery man interrupted proceedings. Jared looked around wondering who the flower was for. 

“I’m looking for a Jared Ackles?” the man addressed the lecturer. With a nod the lecturer identified Jared. Instantly all eyes were on him, Jared flushed a deep pink. His hand shook as he reached for the flower. It was a long stemmed old fashioned pink rose, just the one. There was a note.

_ “To my precious,  _

_ All my love,  _

_ Jensen” _

Jared swallowed thickly, his throat tight, blinking back tears. His alpha was so sweet, no one had ever sent him flowers before, not even one.

 

In his second class, there was a similar disruption caused by a second delivery. This one was on a tiny box of chocolates, containing just 3 luxury sweets.

_“Sweets for my sweetheart, All my love, Jensen”_   This time a tear did escape, but just the one.

 

During his third and final class of the day there was a third and final delivery, this time, the sweetest, tiniest, of teddy bears. It was grey with a blue nose, and held in it’s hands a pink heart which read, “with love from me to you.” There was no note this time. 

After class Jared hurried home, he wanted time to prepare his present, Jensen deserved it even more now after the effort he went to, to make Jared feel, well, like he was indeed precious.

 

As he entered their house his breath caught, there were pink roses everywhere. Every flat surface between the front door and the sitting room, every coffee table and side table. Jared moved slowly into the house, next to a particularly large vase of roses, there lay an equally large box of chocolates, and sitting in the arm chair was the biggest blue nose bear that Jared had ever seen. 

Jared ran over to it, caught it up in a hug, laughter catching in his throat as he looked around him at the sound of Jensen calling his name. 

The poor bear was dropped back onto the chair, as Jared all but flew into his mates arms, peppering his face with kisses, in between whispered thank yous and I love yous. Jensen laughed softly against Jared’s neck, as he waited for his mate to calm, one arm caressing his back absentmindedly.

“The flowers are amazing, but it’s too much, Jensen, too much.” Jensen just shook his head.

“It doesn’t even begin to express just how much I love you Jared.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had hoped to finish this tonight, but I've a headache. Maybe by the end of the week.  
> Happy Valentine's day.


	3. A present from Jared

Jared could only hug Jensen tighter, he had really lucked out with this whole true mates thing, he thought. But now he wanted to give Jensen his present. “Go get us both a glass of champagne, then find me in the bedroom.” Jared pressed a quick kiss to Jensen’s cheek before disappearing up the stairs. He’d stashed everything he’d need at the back of the wardrobe. Working as quickly as he could Jared, positioned and turned on twenty small LED tea lights around the room. They bathed the room in a soft flickering light just like real candles, but without the fire risk. He covered their bed in a super soft grey fleece blanket, and arranged the massage oils he’d bought on the bedside table. 

He stripped off his clothes, sliding his new satin panties up his thighs quickly as he heard Jensen making his way up the stairs. Jared adjusted himself in the teal panties before pulling on a matching short satin dressing gown. He had just belted the gown as Jensen nudged open the bedroom door, two glasses in hand. One contained a strawberry, topped off with champagne, the other several strawberries, and very little champagne. 

Jensen smiled softly as he looked around the room, taking in the candles and fancy looking bottles. He wondered what Jared had planned for them. Coming to stand in front of Jared, Jensen offered him the strawberry filled glass.

Jared smiled his thanks, “To Love” Jensen whispered as they clicked glasses. 

“To love” Jared echoed taking a tiny sip of champagne. Reaching out he took Jensen’s glass and placed it with his own on a dresser. Once their hands were free Jared stepped back into Jensen’s personal space, and began to slowly unbutton his mate’s shirt.

“Once I have you naked, you are going to lay face down on the bed” Jared informed Jensen quietly, “and you are going to let me take care of you.” Jensen was now down to his boxers and socks.

“Do you understand?” Jared asked, looking up from where he now knelt in front of Jensen, one hand on his mate’s calf as he raised the leg in order to remove the sock. 

Jensen managed a nodded, Jared smiled happily up at him in return as he slid the boxers slowly down Jensen’s bowed legs, before returning his hands to Jensen’s hips.

Jensen’s cock was now free, it was rock hard, leaking, and very much looking forward to whatever it was the omega had planned for it. Jared nuzzled Jensen’s groin, pressing kisses to his tummy, before taking the head between his lips, teasing the slit with his tongue. Jensen let loose an obscene moan, his eyes locked on Jared’s. Relaxing his jaw Jared bobbed his head, swallowing Jensen’s cock. Jensen bucked his hips, his hands now buried in Jared’s shaggy hair. 

Jared groaned around the cock in his mouth. He loved when Jensen lost control like this, fucking his mouth harshly. Jared swallowed the precome that spilled from his mate’s cock, working his throat, nostrils flaring as he caught his breath. 

“Jared!” Jensen called out in warning, but Jared just redoubled his efforts, sucking harder, reaching down to tug at Jensen’s balls, massaging his knot. 

“Fuck!” Jensen cried as he came, his release filling Jared’s mouth. The omega swallowed what he could, the rest trickled down his chin. Jensen tugged Jared to his feet, crashing their mouths together, licking his come off his mate’s face. 

He reached for Jared’s belt, determined to return the favor, only to have Jared bat his hand away. 

“Later” he said, before indicating that Jensen should get on the bed, “Remember, on your tummy” 

Intrigued Jensen did as he was told. He sighed happily as he settled himself on the soft throw, burying his face in his pillow, arms loose by his side. Turning his head he watched as Jared picked up one of the fancy bottles. His mate gave it a sniff and seemingly satisfied, climbed on to the bed, positioning himself so that he sat across Jensen’s thighs.

Jensen heard the click of the bottle before Jared was leaning over him whispering in his ear. “I’m going to make you feel so good alpha, going to take such good care of you.” Jensen groaned as Jared pulled back, warm oil coated hands caressing his back, strong thumbs working their way along his spine before digging into the muscles in his shoulders. 

“Oh wow” Jensen muttered into his pillow as his mate continued to massage him. Firm, then soft, then firmly again. “Smells amazing” Jensen added, “Smells like, like, you Jared, like your slick”

Jared smiled, Jensen was right the oil did smell like Jared, it was supposed to. “It is custom made, just for you” Jared admitted his face flush with embarrassment. There was a kit you bought, you could pick from a range of oils, and then at your convenience add your own ‘essence’ to the mix. 

Jared’s words had Jensen pressing himself firmly against the soft fleece. Jared suspected he was hard again. 

Wiggling forward Jared opened the belt of his robe, he pressed the hard line of his own cock against Jensen’s ass. He rocked forward a time or two,enjoying the feel of the satin against his cock.

The noises coming from Jensen were an aphrodisiac to Jared, his panties were damp front and back. He continued to massage his mate, until suddenly Jensen growled and pushed him back. Flipping over so that Jared now straddled his crotch, Jensen grabbed Jared by the hips. He thrust up against his omega, his arousal more than obvious. It was Jared’s turn to moan. The satin of his panties allowed for a smooth glide against his mates hard-on, it felt incredible.

“Fuck Jared, what you do to me, Jesus” Jensen eyes seemed to widen, “Fuck” he continued, his gaze raking over Jared’s oil and sweat slicked skin. “Are those, Jared, are you wearing panties?” Jensen sounded incredulous. Jared wore novelty boxers, sometimes he even wore satin novelty boxers like as Christmas. But these were honest to God panties, with satin, lace, and one of those totally pointless bows.

Jared bit his lip, nodding shyly, uncertain if Jensen approved or not. “Oh fuck, precious, you look so beautiful” his hands can up to caress Jared’s chest before sliding down to toy with the lace trim. “So beautiful” he repeated, his fingers lightly trailing over Jared slight bump. “Beautiful” as he spoke he slid his hands around to Jared’s back, slowly sliding down until he cupped his mates satin clad ass in both hands. He flexed his fingers, squeezing Jared’s cheeks firmly, grinding up against him. Jared gasped, “Please Alpha, please”

“What do you need sweetheart?” Jensen asked, sitting up to nuzzle at Jared’s neck.

“Fuck me please” Jared begged.

Jensen let his fingers sink beneath the damp satin, locating Jared’s hole, he slowly eased one finger, then two inside. Immediately Jared began to rock back on them, slick spilling from his hole, coating Jensen’s fingers.

“God, Jared, fuck. Need to be inside you precious” 

Jared could only nod. Slipping his fingers free Jensen sucked them clean before reaching out to remove Jared’s gown, tossing it to the floor. Jared raised himself up on his knees, while Jensen tugged his panties to the side, lining his cock up to his mate’s hole. Slowly Jared sank down on to Jensen’s cock, his body giving way easily. Sighs escaped them both once the omega was fully seated. 

“So amazing” Jensen marveled, his arms caressing every part of Jared that he could reach. Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen’s shoulders as he raised himself up, just the head of Jensen’s cock held inside him. Slowly he eased back down, gasping as Jensen’s cock grazed his prostate.

“That’s it precious, again” 

Jared whimpered, he needed to come so badly, but he wanted to bring his alpha off first. He raised himself up again, sinking down faster this time, in minutes he had a rhythm going, settling on shorter but faster movements until he was all but bouncing up and down on his alpha’s cock. Jensen held his hips guiding him, thrusting up whenever he could, but leaving Jared in-charge. Eventually Jensen tugged Jared down on to this cock with more force than before. Jared cried out as Jensen’s knot popped, tying them together. Jensen thrust up, his orgasm rocketing through him suddenly. “Jared, fuck, Jared, love you so much”  Jensen lay back, pulling Jared with him. He ground his hips against Jared, the action milking his knot, Jared felt so full, but he still hadn’t come.

Jensen reached for Jared’s cock, tugging it free of the satin, he stroked it lightly. “Come precious” Jared came at his words, it was as though his body had been awaiting it’s alpha’s permission. Jared cried out as he come, strip after strip of come spilling from his cock on to Jensen’s stomach.

Completely spent Jared collapsed on top of Jensen. “That was incredible precious, you are too good to me” Jensen said earnestly.

Jared shook his head, “Nothing is too good for you. Love you” His words were slightly slurred, clearly he was exhausted from the afternoon's activities. With a kiss to his mates forehead,  Jensen tugged the fleece blanket up and around them, cuddling his mate close in their fluffy cocoon. Yes, they were a sticky, sweaty, oily mess, but Jensen figured a bath would sort that out later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it. :-)

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow forgot to add this to the series!!  
> Better late than never?


End file.
